This invention relates in general to convertible tarp systems, such as can be used to create an enclosed cargo area on a flatbed trailer or the like. In particular, this invention relates to a convertible tarp system having improved guide tracks and corresponding trolley assemblies.
Flatbed trailers are often used to haul loads that are bulky or heavy. These loads often have handling characteristics that rely on access to the open sides of the trailer for loading and unloading. Flatbed trailers provide open access for handling freight but lack a structure for conveniently covering the loads from the elements or for privacy. Tarps are often used to protect freight carried on a flatbed. Sometimes the tarps are applied directly over the loads to guard against the elements. Other flatbed covers rely on bows and other support structures to create a space over the trailer and support one or more tarp sheets. While these structures cover the flatbed trailer and create an enclosed freight hauling space, the structures are difficult or cumbersome to remove in order to gain side access of the trailer for freight handling. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved tarp system for protecting and accessing freight.